


Pizza

by Storylover10



Series: OTP Things [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which on picks up the pizza?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza

Bart startles out of his doze when his phone starts ringing.

“Hello?”

“Hey.”

Bart could hear the smile in the softness of Jaime’s voice. “What’s up? Aren’t you on your way home from a mission?”

“I am. I was going to tell you that I’m stopping to pick up some pizza.”

“Crash! You know it’d be faster if I got it, right?”

“Yeah, but this way I know that I’ll get some.”

“That was one time!”

“Yes, mi amior, which is why I still let you get it normally. It’s just that this time, I’ll get it. I’m out anyway.”

“Alright. See you soon?”

“See you soon. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Bart hung up, then made his way to their small kitchen to set up for Jaime’s return.

**Author's Note:**

> Which on picks up the pizza? Bart normally picks it up since he's faster and it'll still be hot by the time he gets back but he'll let Jaime get it if he's already on his way home from somewhere.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys liked it, let me know what you thought! (I love reading the comments even if I don't always reply back, they still mean lots to me, just so you guys know) And you can always find me hanging out on tumblr @storylover1 if you'd ever like to chat or something


End file.
